


write me a love letter sometimes

by siyeonists



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: "write me a love letter sometimes"jihyo half bitterly said under her breath, as she watches her bestfriend tzuyu picking up all the letters that came flying out from her locker.but tzuyu never likes them. she does read them and it's the reason why she never likes them. first because they're all asking for her number and complimenting her face every day which creeps her out, second because she doesn't need any love letter if it's not from her old time crush, park jihyo.





	write me a love letter sometimes

"Write me a love letter sometimes."

 

Tzuyu snaps her head on her right where her friend is currently pouting, looking at her empty hands. Their after school routine is supposed to be a walk to the cafe then arcade but they're just both sitting inside the karaoke booth with nothing to listen to but the repeating welcoming song from the device, waiting for them to punch a combination of digits to start a song. 

 

She pats the shoulder of the one beside her and receives a scoff instead. Tzuyu is so confused as to why Jihyo keeps on blabbering about love letters. It's been hours already since they left their university. Hours have passed since Tzuyu opened her lockers, and maybe a dozen of letters coming out of the small container after she swung it open. Jihyo was standing behind her as she collects it without even opening them. Jihyo was furious. 

 

"Why were you mad at me?" 

 

Jihyo looks at her from head to toe. She's wrong. She's definitely incorrect. She's not mad at Tzuyu. She's annoyed at the fact that someone spends their time to handwrite a letter and secretly put it inside the younger's locker yet this woman in front of her just asks why is she receiving letters and such. Why? Doesn't Tzuyu know how perfectly carved her face is? Doesn't she know how bright her smile is? Does she not have any idea at all how nice her voice is? She's furious. Not at Tzuyu but at Tzuyu's innocence. 

 

"I wasn't."

 

"But you were."

 

"You're getting the wrong idea."

 

"Then tell me why do you always give me the same look everytime I open my locker?"

 

Jihyo shuts up. What look exactly has she been giving Tzuyu? She has no idea what she's talking about so instead of answering a question she didn't have any understanding about, she grabs the keypad and starts punching numbers before standing up and grabbing the microphone, all ready to sing her heart out. 

 

Tzuyu has forgotten about what Jihyo said earlier inside the karaoke booth. All she could focus on right now is how Jihyo has her fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding onto her softly, not wanting to hurt her as she pulls her towards the photobooth. The street lamps casting light onto their faces, making both their skins to glisten beautifully under the night sky. Or maybe just Jihyo. Maybe it was just her who keeps on looking like a piece of jewelry under the cheap source of light as she draws a smile on her face the moment she turns around to meet each other's eyes. Just her. 

 

"It's been a while since we took a photo inside one of these. Come on, don't be a party pooper and get inside. I'll let you draw and pick stickers later." 

 

Tzuyu has no other choice but to enter the booth. It seems spacious for the two of them but Jihyo scoots closer, not leaving a tiny space between them. So close. She looks at her, not hearing anything she's saying. The view is too beautiful to miss. Jihyo's face is now closer to her than ever. She's sure that her breath touches the other's cheeks. Watching her lips curve into a smile as the click of the camera from the booth itself was heard. 

 

Tzuyu sure is entranced. Nothing is inside her mind but to put her lips against that soft cheek in front of her eyes. And she did. She firmly closes her eyes and leans in, slowly landing a peck on Jihyo's face. Another click of the camera before Tzuyu remembers what she just did. She leans back, giving a smug look as a response to her friend's surprised look. The click of the camera keeps on coming, and Tzuyu is absolute about the way Jihyo looks in the photo. With her eyes fixated on hers as she was giving her a teaseful gaze. Before the last click, Tzuyu puts her forefinger against Jihyo's cheek and pouts at the lens. Jihyo clones the gesture, poking the younger's cheek and letting out her tongue for the last photo. 

 

"Tzuyu-ah, stop putting moustache on our faces. That won't make us prettier." 

 

"I know, it's not fair. How could you still be pretty even with a moustache? I bet everyone will fall in love with you, may you be a man or a woman." 

 

Jihyo looks at her, more like looking up at her. Her legs being longer than hers, making her to look up to see her face. She's tall. Jihyo remembers the time she could easily pat Tzuyu's head without needing to tiptoe or exert too much effort to stretch her arms. Jihyo wants to feel it again. She wants to pat her head and reminisce the past when she gave her a piece of lollipop because some kid stole hers. That was their first meeting. They met at a very young age and since then, they cannot be separated. 

 

Tzuyu once said she looks up to her. Maybe because she's older, that's why she's looking up to her. Maybe it's because she has always been nice to her, or to anyone in general. Jihyo clearly doesn't know why would she say such thing when all she did was to look after her, ever since meeting her. She has grown a soft spot for Tzuyu. Maybe the only spot made only for one person. Tzuyu's inside her heart and will always will be. 

 

"How could you say that? I don't get even one love letter inside my locker. No sticky notes on my table before I arrive in my class. Neither a sudden coffee in the cafeteria. I'm not like you." 

 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes at her response. Love letter? Sticky notes? Coffee? Those unsolicited things may flutter someone's hearts but too much of it scares her. How could Jihyo make that a standard for being pretty? It's terrifying even, to think that more than one person jams her locker with letters that say such things as 'I like you', 'May I ask you out on a date?', 'You truly are beautiful' and so on. A dozen of letters containing the same contexts every single day is tiring. She has to clean up the inside before she can put her books and all her school supplies inside. How can anyone think it's lovely? 

 

"Aren't you obsessed with the concept of secret admirers?"

 

"Tzuyu-ah. It means someone likes you. Maybe too much that they don't have the courage to tell you the truth."

 

"Then they should probably stop." 

 

Tzuyu finishes designing the photos. She sits on the bench in front of the booth as Jihyo grabs the other copy before handing out one to her. She sits down next to her. Both of them staring at the photos. Tzuyu wants to bury herself under the ground for kissing Jihyo's cheek in the second photo when she hears her laughter next to her. 

 

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. You're not the touchy type. Not like Sana-unnie." 

 

"Don't you want my kiss?" 

 

Jihyo doesn't look at her. Her tall friend keeps on saying nonsense today that she wants to straight up tell her something she has been dying to tell her. Of course, she wants a kiss, especially from her. That's why she was frozen the moment Tzuyu's lips touched her cheek earlier. Too much. It was too short but it sure was warm. She wants it again. 

 

"No, thanks. I got plenty from Sana-unnie already. Choking me with pecks everytime we see each other." 

 

Jihyo tries to laugh. She hopes it'll suffice to get Tzuyu off her back. The other stands up, starts walking towards the bus stop and she follows. They didn't exchange words until both of them are sitting inside the vehicle. They live at the same neighborhood, giving her an enough excuse to always drop by Tzuyu's home to walk together to school. The moment they arrive, Jihyo insisted on making sure she'll go straight home safely. Tzuyu didn't go against it. Before turning her back after reaching the younger's house, Tzuyu calls her name. She looks at her from a distance. Waiting for her to say something. The eerie sound of the night is almost deafening both her ears. 

 

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

 

Tzuyu asks but Jihyo sure doesn't comprehend. Her brows meeting each other as she asks what she meant. Tzuyu smiles and shakes her head. She waves her hand, signaling Jihyo that it's time to go before she steps inside her house. Tzuyu hopes that everything will be in Jihyo's favor. 

 

"How many did you got today?" 

 

Jihyo asks, wishing that Tzuyu didn't get more than five but she's wrong. The letters keeps on falling the moment Tzuyu opens her locker and she could hear Tzuyu's sighs. She bends down to pick everything up and help Tzuyu who is more than annoyed than ever. 

 

"I wish they could just come out and stop sending me these in secret." Tzuyu mutters. 

 

The walk to the cafe was silent. Jihyo could feel Tzuyu's annoyance like those kind of stuff in anime and cartoons. They order the same drinks again today and sat in silence. 

 

"It's annoying."

 

"What is?"

 

Tzuyu looks at her. Jihyo is annoying. She's not doing anything aside from walking her to school, fetching her and walking her home every day. It's annoying her. Why does she do all these things which seem sweet for her? Has she always been this sweet in her eyes? Why is she looking at her with worry behind her eyes? Why is she asking her what's annoying her when it's clearly her? Is it Jihyo? Or maybe it's herself? Everything is annoying, Tzuyu thought. 

 

"The letters. I just wish they could stop."

 

"Do you not like love letters?"

 

"I do but this much from different people every day isn't even close to being romantic."

 

"I can see that. But I'm envious. I haven't received any single letter in my life."

 

"That too. That's annoying."

 

Jihyo looks at her in confusion. What's annoying about not receiving letters? It's not Jihyo's fault she's not lovable. But it's not Tzuyu's fault that she is. 

 

"I don't think I understood you there, Tzuyu." 

 

Tzuyu inhales. Should she tell her? Should she tell her that a letter isn't all that? Should she break her heart by saying it isn't romantic? No, but it's getting annoyed today and she's about to be straightforward. She exhales, and looks into Jihyo's eyes. 

 

"What's a letter gonna do? Will you keep on making it a beauty standard? Will you keep on telling me that you're not pretty because you haven't received any letter? Will you pout at me, tell me you're envious that I receive a dozen of these… these almost creepy letters every single day? It's frustrating." 

 

Jihyo sits in silence. Her eyes focusing on Tzuyu who's catching her breath. Her chest heaving up and down but before she could say something, Tzuyu starts talking again. 

 

"It's frustrating how you can't see how beautiful you are. How anyone cannot see how precious you are. Have you tried looking into the mirror, unnie? Have you stared at your reflection? Have you ever feel trapped and can't move like I feel everytime I look into your eyes? You're like a witch trying to curse down on people-"

 

"I am honestly speechless with the first few sentences but… I'm a witch, now?"

 

"Yes, yes you are! You're a beautiful witch. You're a bitch. Beautiful and witch, you see."

 

Jihyo laughs. Tzuyu has never said that word before and it's astounding. She thinks she's more attracted to her now than she has ever been. Wait, did she just admit that? That she's attracted to one of her closest friends? Damn. 

 

"I didn't mean to sound rude but stop about these letters." 

 

"Alright, I will. Did you say they're creepy? Maybe we should report it?" 

 

Tzuyu nods and nods again, heaving a sigh of relief that Jihyo forgot about how she complimented her earlier but for some reason, she feels upset that Jihyo paid no mind to it. 

 

Jihyo doesn't know why everyone is looking at Tzuyu's locker. Mina taps her shoulder and points at the sign taped on it. 

 

'If you're planning on leaving a letter, please meet me in the gym after class. I would prefer seeing you face to face than read repeated sentences everyday. Thank you.'

 

The handwriting screams Tzuyu. Jeongyeon, the one who has her arm wrapped around Mina's waist laughs at the sign. Jihyo wants to but she's worried that Tzuyu might get into trouble so she heads straight to the gymnasium and sees nobody but her friend. 

 

Tzuyu holds her breath the moment she saw Jihyo standing under the basketball ring, looking at her. Why is she here? Is she one of those people who send her letters every day? Maybe she has offended her in some sort after telling how she feels for those messages. 

 

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not one of them. I'm here just to make sure that no creep will try to touch you." 

 

Jihyo speaks up. She walks towards Tzuyu and they sit down on the bench. After sitting there for more than ten minutes, Tzuyu grows tired of waiting. Maybe they really won't speak up or even come to see her face to face.

 

"Why not confess straight to my face? There's no point in hiding behind those letters." 

 

Jihyo gulps. She's right. Why not confess? It's not like she's going to ruin things between them. Definitely not. She looks at her and sees her looking down on the floor. She looks beautiful despite the exhaustion in her eyes. It seems like she had a very tiring day. Without thinking about it, Jihyo pats her back, surprising the younger one. Maybe this will calm her down or soften her heart. She has always been stressed with the letters not stopping. She hopes they stop sneaking one inside her locker. For more reason, she hopes she won't have any rival but that's just so impossible. What's not to like in Tzuyu? She's beautiful, sweet and charming. She studies hard and makes everyone happy. Everyone is bound to fall in love with her. Everyone including herself. 

 

Tzuyu knows already that nobody will come. She guessed that the sign has been ignored or been torn down by anyone. She admits that it was a very lame sign to put on your locker. It's not like someone will show up with courage after sending her letters for months already. 

 

"Jihyo-unnie." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Can I lean on your shoulder for a bit?"

 

Jihyo doesn't need to answer. She can always lend her shoulders for Tzuyu. She moves her hand against the side of Tzuyu's head and gently pushed it on her shoulder so she'll rest her head on it. Tzuyu closes her eyes, and Jihyo watches. She watches as Tzuyu breathes slowly, and she watches until she falls asleep. It probably isn't a great idea to doze off when the school is about to close but she isn't even thinking of waking her up. She let Tzuyu to sleep peacefully on her shoulder as she softly holds her hand. 

 

Tzuyu woke up with a nudge on her shoulder. To her surprise, it wasn't Jihyo. It was the school guard making rounds. She looks over to her left and sees her friend. She must have fallen asleep from the heaviness of her head on her shoulder. 

 

"Unnie, we should go." 

 

Jihyo wakes up. She apologizes to the guard and both of them hurries back home. They're too tired to walk to the bus stop so they called a cab. Tzuyu insisted to let her stay the night. Jihyo wants to disagree but she admits her defeat. 

 

Right now, she's laying down next to Tzuyu who smells so nice after taking a bath. She feels a tap on her arm and sees Tzuyu's face close to hers, startling her. 

 

"Go take a bath. I can lend you some of my clothes. It's not like you're tall anyway." 

 

Jihyo slaps her arm before grabbing the towel and the clothes on the bed that Tzuyu prepared for her. Maybe she's being a total creep but the bathroom smells like Tzuyu or maybe Tzuyu smells like the bathroom. She stops thinking and gets out of the bathroom after finishing tidying up to witness Tzuyu with glasses on, reading a book on her bed. 

 

"What are you reading?"

 

Tzuyu notices her and closes the book before patting the bed next to her. Jihyo nods, sitting next to Tzuyu who's just looking at her. Why is she looking? Does she look weird? 

 

"You look cute with my clothes on." 

 

Tzuyu smiles before taking off her glasses and lying down. She doesn't even bother putting a pillow between them and pulls Jihyo to lie down next to her. Is she insane? Jihyo thought to herself but the fragrance of Tzuyu made her forget everything. The younger one's leg is now wrapped around hers, and her arm pulling her closer. Maybe too close that Jihyo begins to be flustered. She scans for Tzuyu and finds that she has her eyes closed. 

 

"Stop staring and start sleeping."

 

"How can I sleep in this position? My muscles might die before I wake up tomorrow." 

 

"Will a pillow between us make it better?" 

 

"No, but I prefer cuddling in a much comfortable way." 

 

Tzuyu opens her eyes and sees how close they are to each other. Their noses almost touching. But to her surprise, it didn't bother her. She wants Jihyo closer than this. She scoots away and looks into her eyes. 

 

"Turn around." 

 

Tzuyu commands. How dare she try to command her, at least that's what Jihyo thinks but a second later, she turns around like what she has been told. When she was about to speak, she felt a shift on the bed. Before realizing it, Tzuyu's chest is against her back and her right arm became Jihyo's pillow. She felt the younger's left arm wrapped around her tiny waist with her leg against hers. Jihyo's blushing and thank God Tzuyu can't see it. 

 

"Is this comfortable for you?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Great, it is for me too. Now we both can sleep in peace." 

 

That's what both of them thought but it's already midnight and neither of them has visited the dreamland yet. Jihyo thinks maybe because she's too flustered. Tzuyu is so close to her. Her hands are holding hers. Is this even normal for even bestfriends? 

 

Tzuyu doesn't know the answer but she loves whatever they are right now. Whatever state they are in now. Cuddling, holding hands, sleeping next to each other. It feels so right. But is it truly is? 

 

"I can't sleep." 

 

"Is my head heavy?"

 

"No. It's perfect. No worries about that."

 

"Then I don't know. I can't sleep either." 

 

They both stay in silence. Tzuyu doesn't mind this kind of silence. It feels warm during this cold weather. It's fuzzy inside and Jihyo isn't complaining. Does she feel the same? She won't know unless she says so. 

 

"Jihyo-unnie." 

 

"Mhm?"

 

"I'll write you a love letter."

 

"What?"

 

"You wanted one, right? I'll write one for you." 

 

"Don't if you won't mean it. It's a love letter for a reason." Jihyo speaks up. Not moving from the most comfortable sleeping position she has ever tried before. "But friends can write each other love letters because of course, they too love each other. So I guess there'll be no problem with that."

 

"Who said I'll be writing as a friend?"

 

What does she mean? Jihyo thought. For the whole week, Tzuyu keeps on saying the most unusual things. She's confused but more importantly now, she's flustered.  

 

"Bestfriend?" Jihyo asks. 

 

"No, I'll be writing as someone who's madly in love with you." 

 

Another round of silence drops in the atmosphere. Sure Tzuyu doesn't mean what she just said but Jihyo thinks Tzuyu can read minds when she tightens her grip on her hands. Thumbing her skin and scooting more closer to her. God, Tzuyu's gestures are confusing Jihyo but she doesn't want to complain now. Not now. She's going to cherish this exact moment and close her eyes. Let tomorrow's problem be dealt with tomorrow.

 

"Jihyo-unnie, I am so madly in love with you."

 

"Tzuyu sleep talks too?"

 

"I'm not but you're making it harder for me to confess." 

 

Jihyo sat up. She snaps her head to meet Tzuyu's eyes. What? That's it? She's going to say she's feeling the exact same thing she feels for her and just look at her from the bed? God, Chou Tzuyu sure is confusing, Jihyo thought. 

 

"You're giving me headaches." Jihyo speaks up, shifting her weight to face Tzuyu better. Tzuyu then sat up. 

 

"And you aren't? I've been getting a lot of those too. Remember when you let me kiss you on your cheek inside that photobooth but at the same night, you told me you don't want my kisses? Confused, that I am. Then just now, you didn't complain about me cuddling you. I have lots of headaches caused by those letters but you're the worst one." 

 

"God, do you always turn into a rapper whenever you speak your feelings?" 

 

Tzuyu crawled closer to her. Jihyo couldn't comprehend how could this young woman straight talk about her feelings that easily. Has it always been that easy? Or it's just difficult for her to talk about it? 

 

"You can be honest with me now. Just tell me what you truly feel then we can go sleep and pretend that we didn't talk about anything tomorrow. I need you to be completely forward with me, unnie." 

 

Jihyo doesn't know what's stopping her. There are different factors she could think of. Maybe it's Tzuyu's hand on her thigh, warming her skin. Maybe it's her beautiful dark eyes which have been digging daggers in hers. Or maybe it's the fact that her face is slowly leaning in closer to her every second. Maybe everything that she has thought. Without further thinking, all Jihyo could do is to put both of her hands against Tzuyu's shoulders. Stopping her from torturing her and falling into a trap she almost got into. 

 

Maybe Tzuyu took it the wrong way when she slightly pushed her off, making the other one to back away, and sit down on the bed. She certainly did because Tzuyu stood up, grabbing one of her pillows then walks towards the door. 

 

"W-Where are you going?" 

 

"I got my answer. Don't worry, my parents are away for a month. I can sleep in their room. Good night, Jihyo-unnie." 

 

"Tzuyu-" 

 

Before she could speak, Tzuyu's already outside. She wants to follow her but she stops herself because she needs to focus. She needs to know the answer. Why is she holding herself back? Is it because they've been friends for years? Is it because she has always stood up as a sister to her? Is it because Tzuyu looks up to her? Jihyo's just afraid that she'll hurt her, and that's the very last thing she would want to do. 

 

She falls down on the mattress, messaging her temples. This room's fragrance isn't helping. The bed sheet smells just like her. She wonders what she could do to turn it back to the time when both of them are cuddling together. Crazy how fast time passes by and how much of a U-turn can happen in that said short time. 

 

By the time Jihyo wakes up, the sun is already shining from outside. The thing is the curtain was closed last night so why is there a light on her face that is not coming from the ceiling. She tries to open her eyes widely and saw a silhouette of a woman. She's rather tall. 

 

"I prepared some breakfast but it's already almost lunchtime so I made our server cook us some meal. Did you sleep well?"

 

Tzuyu sits on the bed, not meeting her eyes. She's looking at the blanket, and how Jihyo is already gripping on it without saying anything. 

 

"How could I when--",  Jihyo stops. It's probably not the best morning greeting. She looks sad enough and she doesn't want to push it any further. "Y-Yeah, the bed sure is comfortable… enough."

 

Tzuyu smiles. But it didn't reach her eyes. And Jihyo is worried. She wants to reach out for her arm but she's not moving. Her physical body isn't moving at all, and Tzuyu's already standing. Leaving again through the same door like last night. 

 

"Unnie, you cook very well. Thank you so much." 

 

"Ah, I get that a lot from Tzuyu, dear. I'm glad you like it. I have to go grocery shopping now so I'll see you around. Have a good day, you two."

 

Jihyo smiles and waves to the server as she leaves the scene. Now she's left with Tzuyu alone. Both of them are eating and the only sound you can hear would be the spoons and forks clashing on the plates. Jihyo sighs, she finishes her meal then stands up, putting her plate on the sink before turning to face Tzuyu. 

 

"This is awkward." Jihyo mutters. 

 

Tzuyu is still focused on eating. Her mouth being filled with meat as she munches on it. Jihyo watches as she finishes the lunch then walks to the sink to wash the dishes. 

 

"I'll do it. To pay back for sleeping in your room last night."

 

Tzuyu slaps her arms away before she could turn on the faucet. Jihyo backs away and looks at her. 

 

"You're a guest. We don't make our guests do house chores so you, madam, should wait in the living room or my room. I'll be there in a second."

 

"Tzuyu."

 

"That conversation can wait so please leave me be and my chores alone for now."

 

Jihyo does what she's asked but instead of going to the living room, her feet leads her back inside Tzuyu's room where a bittersweet memory happened. She sits down and runs her fingers along the bed sheet. Everything is clean and organized, maybe unnie cleaned it before she left. She let her eyes explore the place. On Tzuyu's study table stands a photo frame of them that they took from their recent photobooth. She smiles at the sight of Tzuyu planting a kiss on her cheek. The door knob turns and then reveals Tzuyu. She puts down the photo and looks at her. 

 

Tzuyu hands her a small pink envelope which she hesitated on grabbing. She scans it and what's inside. It's a handwritten letter. She meets Tzuyu's eyes again before sitting down on the bed. 

 

"Go ahead. You can read it. After all, it's yours." 

 

Tzuyu speaks before leaving again. Why does she always do that? 

 

Jihyo turns her attention back to the letter. So this is how it feels to receive one. All the efforts in writing an expressive letter. She looks at the length of the message and smiles. She takes a breath first before reading what's written on the piece of paper. 

 

_ 'To. Jihyo-unnie,  _

 

_ I don't know how to properly address you. You're always been a great person to me. You're a sister, a bestfriend, a teacher, but maybe I wanted something more. I'm greedy, am I not? But forget that.  _

 

_ I received so many love letters ever since stepping in that university but I seem to be dumb to know what's the right content for it. But there's no format to love letters. So here's the Tzuyu format.  _

 

_ First, I want to apologize. For being rude because now I know how difficult it is to write letters. But more importantly, I want to apologize for being so verbal about my feelings. I came so strong that it may have affected you in a way I wouldn't want you to face. The thing I can't do is to be quiet. I always want to be the one to express my emotions personally. Having it expressed in a different way might bring misunderstanding. I apologize if I did bring one after telling you how I truly feel for you. It was unusual of me to be affected that badly that it might have startled you. Again, I apologize.  _

 

_ Second, I want you to know that it is perfectly fine. The truth is it hurts but I can't expect everyone to reciprocate their feelings. That's not how the world works. People might fall in love with someone who won't look at their way. That's the sad truth about this universe. Nothing's fair and perfect. You don't have to worry about anything. I faced my fear and everything will have consequences may it be a good one or a bad one. Nothing's your fault, unnie.  _

 

_ If there's to blame, I prefer it to be me. Tzuyu who fell in love with the most beautiful person in the world. The one whose soul shine bright despite the cruelty of the universe. Although I don't regret falling. How could I when you deserve all the love you can get? When you told me that you're not like me because I have been receiving letters, it frustrates me. It's upsetting how people can be so blind to see how precious you truly are. But what upsets me even more is that you are denying yourself of your own beauty. Sure you haven't seen your smile, the way your eyes sparkle when you do. You haven't seen a hardworking woman just like yourself. You're one of a kind. Maybe that's one of the reason why you cannot blame me for falling. You're so lovable and you couldn't even see it. I wanted to show you that. I will still shower you that love and affection you deserve.  _

 

_ Don't. You don't have to reciproce anything. Just let me love you. No returning. We are bestfriends. Maybe I love you more than one but don't pressure yourself into loving someone you really don't have feelings for. Let this love be a gift from me to you, Jihyo-unnie.  _

 

_ I love you and I always will.  _

 

_ Nothing can probably defeat that love. But they do say that first love never works. And that's fine. Just know that this love will never burn out, not this one for you. This will stay here. Always. Forever is such a strong word. But always is a soft one. You will always have a spot in my heart.  _

 

_ Always. _

 

_ PS. _ _ I don't know how to close a love letter. _

 

_ From. Tzuyu.'  _

 

Jihyo folds the paper and puts it back inside the envelope. She stands up, still holding the pink envelope in her hand and steps out of the room to look for Tzuyu. It wasn't difficult. She's sitting in the living room, hugging her knees. She approaches her and wraps her arms around her. 

 

"I'm sorry, Tzuyu." 

 

"Didn't I write that it's not your fault in the letter or I missed that one?"

 

"I wasn't completely honest with you." 

 

Jihyo breaks the hug and meets her eyes. Did she cry? Her eyes are red, God, she cried. She made her cry. The last person she wants to see tear up just cried because of her. She's such an awful human being. 

 

"About what?" 

 

"I'm sorry I'm afraid. I'm scared that if I try to step outside our comfort line, I might hurt you. The kind of pain a bestfriend could never tend. The last thing I would want to do is to make you cry and here you are, eyes swelling because of me. The thing I fear the most and I haven't even stepped out the box. Tzuyu, what should I do? I'm furious that they won't stop sending you love letters. Yet I'm jealous of them because at least they express themselves even behind a piece of paper. While I'm here, whining about wanting you to myself yet not doing anything to have you. What else should I do?"

 

"You're doing it already." Tzuyu mutters, pinching slightly on Jihyo's cheek. "Stepping out of the line."

 

"What if I trip on the way?" 

 

"I'll help you stand up." 

 

Jihyo looks at her and smiles. How could someone younger than her be smarter? She doesn't even have the time to find the answer because Tzuyu is already cupping her face. It's time to stop stopping herself and fully walk outside. She puts her hand on the back of Tzuyu's neck and pulls her closer. Their lips meeting, softly moving against each other. A slow yet calm movements. Her other hand on the younger's back, wanting her closer, wanting her more. She doesn't want to let go of this very moment. 

 

Tzuyu breaks the kiss, gasping for air, making the older one laugh. "You're not very needy, are you?" 

 

"I just don't want to waste this chance." 

 

"I'm all yours now, am I not?"

 

Jihyo blinks. Is she? Is Tzuyu all hers now? The thought is too pricey but she won't hesitate spending a dime for that. 

 

"Can you be mine?" Jihyo asks. 

 

"I was the one who wrote the love letter. You should probably know my answer by now."

 

"I still wanted to ask." 

 

"Yes, Jihyo-unnie. I'm yours. And you're mine." 

 

"Glad to hear that. Now can we go back to where we were before?" 

 

Jihyo leans in but Tzuyu stops her. 

 

"I have a room, just incase you forgot. Don't want unnie to be startled when she walks in on us." 

 

Jihyo laughs before heading inside Tzuyu's room, hand in hand. The letter she wrote on the study table while they're back to cuddling just as they were last night. Time sure is tricky. Jihyo hums, gaining Tzuyu's attention who's about to fall asleep. Maybe her eyes are tired from crying earlier this day. Jihyo still blames herself for that. 

 

"Should I put up a sign on your locker that says 'Hey, back off. Tzuyu's mine. From. Jihyo'?" 

 

Tzuyu laughs. She pulls the smaller one closer to her before replying. 

 

"Or we could just show everyone in school that you're mine and I'm only yours?"

 

The thought had crossed her mind. It sure sounds amazing to introduce her now girlfriend to everyone. She smiles at her, nodding in agreement. 

 

"On Monday?" 

 

"On Monday." 

 

Tzuyu closes her eyes again. But she opened her mouth to say something. 

 

"Writing love letters isn't a bad idea, especially if it's for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and suggestions are always appreciated. i hope you liked this short story. this is the first time i'm writing a twice oneshot and there will be more to come. thank you so much for reading up to this far. ♡


End file.
